1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling corresponding energy supply of a heat source unit of a refrigeration air conditioning system based on required energy value calculated from output power value for maintaining the system at an optimal energy consumption condition and reaching a higher operation efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, operation of the heat source unit of a refrigeration air conditioning system is determined merely by the selection of air conditioning supply for the refrigeration air conditioning room (region) without considering the requirements of the refrigeration air conditioning room (region). As a result, excessive energy has been wasted. To remedy this shortcoming, an improved refrigeration air conditioning system has been developed and introduced as shown in FIG. 1. Such a system mainly includes a heat source unit 11 coupling with a heat exchanger unit 12 on the refrigeration air conditioning load side. The heat exchange unit 12 on the refrigeration air conditioning loading side has a heat exchanger 13, an air fan motor M1, a setting unit F11, a sensor T11 and a controller 120 (also shown in FIG. 2). The resulting system provides refrigeration air conditioning (i.e. heat source supply) to a refrigeration air conditioning region R10. The controller 120, based on the sensed and detected value TA of the sensor T11 and setting value TAS of the setting unit F11, and through calculation and comparison of a central micro processing unit 121, drives an output unit 123 and a power supply unit 122 to supply electricity to the air fan motor M1 to control its rotation speed. Though such a system can control the rotation speed of the air fan motor M1 and has improvement over the constant air flow of the conventional techniques, there are still disadvantages regarding energy consumption, notably the following.
1. While the system can control the rotation speed of the air fan motor based on requirement changes of the refrigeration air conditioning region, the heat source supply of the heat source unit has not been controlled to change synchronously. As a result, heat source unit always supplies energy at a constant rate without regarding the actual requirements of the refrigeration air conditioning region R10. Hence heat source supply is greater than the loading most of the time. The operation of the main machinery has to be turned on or off intermittently to supply desired amount of heat source to adjust heating load of the refrigeration air conditioning region R10.
2. Because of aforesaid phenomenon, a lot of energy is wasted. This is mainly caused by the heat source unit not being able to dynamically measure the energy requirements of the heat exchanger unit at the refrigeration air conditioning loading side and cannot supply corresponding heat source. In other words, the heat exchanger unit at the refrigeration air conditioning loading side does not dynamically provide its requirements to the heat source unit, and consequently results in huge energy loss.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a control method that calculates required energy value based on output power value of the refrigeration air conditioning loading side thereby allowing the heat source unit to generate corresponding heat source supply so that the heat source unit can dynamically proceed matching adjustment based on air conditioning required energy of the heat exchanger unit at the refrigeration air conditioning loading side to save energy.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.